Party Time
by abrgirl00
Summary: Ally goes to Trish's birthday party. But more than that happens. This is my first story on so please review. Later in the story it will have the M rating. sorry I'm really bad at summarizing.
1. The Start Of The Party

**Hi this is my first fanfic! This story was suggested by Ausllyloverxx. Please review!**

**Ally's POV**

I didn't want to go, but my mom made me. I was at Trish's house for her birthday party. But as much as she was my best friend, she was having a boy girl party and inviting everyone in our grade. Including Austin. Austin was nothing but a self-center popular with no purpose in life other than to get every girl in school to fall in love with him. Lucky for me he hasn't gotten to me yet and hopefully doesn't know I even exist.

When I got to Trish's house at 12:00, no guests have arrived yet. So I helped Trish and her family put out more decorations and food. After 20 minutes most everyone came. It was about 12:45 when someone came and Trish asked me to get the door. Being the good friend I am, I got the door.

"Hi, Welcome to ..." I said, but stopped when I saw who it was. It was Austin and his friend Dez.

"Thanks, come on Dez let's go," he said quickly as he pushed past me and into the party. As soon as he walks into the living room all the girls crowd around him. I went upstairs to look for Trish. She was in her room.

"Trish why did you invite Austin?" I asked her.

"Ally I told you I invited everyone in our grade," she said.

"But did you have to invite _him_?' I asked stressing the 'him'.

"Yes Ally now go downstairs you need to mingle," she said. I went downstairs and a bunch of girls were waiting at the bottome of the stairs asking me "Why was he here late?" "Were you two making out?" "Are you his girlfriend?" "Did you keep him from coming on time?" I just ignored them and went outside to the backyard. I saw that Trish's parents got the pool filled so I went up stairs to talk to Trish again.

"Hey, Trish? Can I go in your pool?" I asked

"Yeah sure Ally! I told people they could bring their suits to the party!" She replied.

"Thanks" I said. I went into her closet and got out my bikini that I keep here if we want to go swimming. I went to the bathroom to put it as I looked out the bathroom window. No one was outside in the pool so I decided to grab my coverup and go out the secret way that only Trish and I go to get to the pool. I walk outside and see that noone is even looking at me outside. I take off my coverup and reveal my pink and white striped bikini. I look back to see if anyone is still looking and noone moved. I chose to run and cannonball into the pool.


	2. Games

**last time on party time**

**Ally POV**

I walk outside and see that noone is even looking at me outside. I take off my coverup and reveal my pink and white striped bikini. I look back to see if anyone is still looking and noone moved. I chose to run and cannonball into the pool.

**Ally POV**

As soon as I get up to breath I see that everyon has turned ot look at me in the pool. Right away People open the doors and run over to the pool. Austin pushes through everyone to get to the front of the crowd

"Ally, are you okay?" He asks, holding out his hand to help me out of the pool.

"No Austin I jumped in the pool I didn't fall" I said with a mean tone. He just stood up and walked away. A bunch of other boys and girls got in the pool so it got a little crowded. I decided to get out of the pool and find Trish who was probably talking with a bunch of other guests.

At 1:30 Trish come out and yells for everyone to go inside. Suddenly I'm squished between so many people.

Trish finally came down the stairs and said that it was time to play a game. Soon everyone kept shouting "spin the bottle!" and "truth or dare!" and "seven minutes in heaven!" She finally concluded that we will play all of those games and that we should have cake now.

After everyone got their cake, Trish told everyone to get in a circle. **(A/N there were like 100 kids in their grade but only 25 people actually showed up) **She got a waterbottle from the kitchen and put it in the middle. She then declared that she would be first to spin the bottle. It landed on Dez. They ended up kissing for 20 seconds. she then told other people to go and it took 20 minutes. Finally it was Austin's turn. He grabbed the bottle as every girl there, other than me and Trish, was crossing their fingers for it to land on her. It spun for a while when it finally stopped...

br /

on me. All of a sudden it felt like when you were in 4th grade and your teacher paired you up with a boy and everyone started oooh-ing. I refused to move so Austin crawled to me and kissed me. And for some reason, I kissed back.

He grabbed my waist and held me closer and soon enough I let him in my mouth. Out tongues slowly danced with each other until I realized what was happening then I pulled back and looked down. Trish immediatly said it was time for truth or dare and neiter me nor Austin played this time.

Trish said we had to play seven minutes and heaven though and after 21 minutes, it was my turn. I stood up and had Trish put the blindfold on. I stood in the closet for not 30 seconds when I heard the door open, shut, and lock then I heard Trish yell "go."

br /

I decided to take off the blindfold and there, staring at me, was Austin. I tried to say something but I couldn't. He just walked toward me and said "Ally."

"I'm sorry that I was mad at you earlier. It's just that you have a reputation for likeing girls then quickly dumping them." I said.

He looked me in the eyes and said "Ally, I didn't like those girls. I only like you."

**Thanks for reading my story so far and I'm sorry I hav short chapters. Leave some suggestions for the story in the reviews! Bye!**


	3. You do?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally but if I did then they would so be together. **

Previously on Party Time

"I'm sorry that I was mad at you earlier. It's just that you have a reputation for liking girls then quickly dumping them." I said.

He looked me in the eyes and said "Ally, I didn't like those girls. I only like you."

**Ally's POV**

"But, But..." I started. But he cut me off.

"I know I seem like I don't care about anyone but really, if you weren't coming to this party neither would I be." he said.

"But why?" I asked.

" I just told you Ally! I really like you!" he whisper shouted.

"Fine but why do you like me?" I asked him.

"Ally, you're really smart and talented and you're really pretty. How could I not like you?" He said.

"But no guy likes me. I have my glasses and I'm not popular. Most guys like you wouldn't usually look at me twice."

"Ally! 5 minutes left!" I heard Trish yell.

" Ally, we're playing seven minutes in heaven. Shouldn't we do what this game was made for?" he asked.

"Austin, to be honest. I've never played this game before," I said.

"Then I'll teach you how to play," He said. Then before I could put on my questioning face his lips crashed onto mine and he started kissing me. Not like how he kissed me during spin the bottle. But passionatly. He took over my bottom lip and I decided to let him into my mouth. He massaged my tongue and explored my mouth , making me moan a little bit. He pulled himself closer to me that my breasts were pushed again his chest and I could tell he wanted me with him. He then let go then whispered in my ear.

"Ally, I want you."

And I whispered back, "Me too."

Right when I was done saying that Trish said our 7 minutes were up and we had to get out. I left first then went to sit on the couch then Austin walked up behind me and sat next to me on the couch while we heard something fall in the closet where Trish and Dez were.

"Ally let's just tell Trish we have to go," Austin whispered in my ear.

"No, I promised Trish that I would sleepover tonight," I said.

"Well, maybe I can sleepover too," He suggested.

"Maybe, we'll have to ask Trish, you know her parents are leaving for the week." I said. After 10 more minutes with Trish and Dez still in the closet, they finally came out. "Trish, do you think Austin could sleepover here tonight?"

"Sure Ally, why not? Dez is sleeping over anyways," she said.

"Thanks Trish!"

"On one condition," she began to add, "you have to sleep in the same bed as Austin."

"Fine, Thanks Trishany ways!"I said then ran over to Austin. "Trish said you could sleep over as long as I sleep in the same bed as you."

"weren;t you going to sleep in the same bed as me anyway?" he asked.

"Well," i started but he interupted me

"It doesn't matter I'm sleeping over with you tonight," he said.

When the party was over and everyone started leaving, Austin went home to go get his stuff for tonight. He came back around 11:10 just as soon as Trish, Dez and I were done cleaning. We all watched a movie, I somehow convinced the boys to let us watch twilight. When Trish and I were done crying, the boys declared it was time to go to bed.

"Come on Ally," Austin said, "Trish said I could only stay over if you and I slept in the same bed to let's go!" he then picked me up on his back and ran up the stairs to the guest bedroom. He then closed the door and dropped me on the bed. "We are going to have so much fun tonight!" he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Oh like you don't know," he said as he locked the door and grabbed his bag. He sat next to me on the bed and started kissing me. He picked me up and put me on his lap. I run my hands through his perfect blonde hair.

**A/N sorry guys that it has taken me a week to upload this but I had no ideas. Don't worry I will have a new chapter up either today tomorrow or wednesday!**


	4. Time

Last time on party time.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight!" he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Oh like you don't know," he said as he locked the door and grabbed his bag. He sat next to me on the bed and started kissing me. He picked me up and put me on his lap. I run my hands through his perfect blonde hair.

Ally POV

"Ally?" Austin asks.

"What honey?"

"Do you want to do this?"

"Why not?" I push him back and he flips me over. Luckily he supported himself with his arm or else I would have been crushed by all of his weight. I hung onto his neck as we made out with him on top of me. I pulled his shirt over his head and felt his abs. He pulled away then smirked at my face.

"Let's make this fair," He said as he pulled my shirt off me. I was nervous but because Austin was with me, I didn't care that he could see my chest. To avoid any awkwardness I immediatly kissed him. Next thing I know he we're both naked in bed and it's 9:00 in the morning.

"That was awesome!" Austin said.

"Uh, Yeah! That was great!" I hesitated to reply.

"Well I'll be right back," he said as he got up and walked to the guest room bathroom. I tried to remember everthing that happened last night and I knew it was so good, but we didn't use a condom and I'm not on the pill! Ahhh what's going to happen?!

Austin came out of the bathroom and I was already dressed.

"I'm gonna go downstairs to, um, make some breakfast." I said

"Okay Ally, ooh can you make some pancakes? I love pancakes."

"Sure Austin." I walked downstairs and started cooking some bacon and pancakes. Trish and Dez came down and their hair was messed up. I mean MESSED UP! Trish's hair was all over the place and dez's hair had almost ruffles and sticking up.

"Hi guys, I made some breakfast, want some?"

"Thanks Ally, You are such a good friend." Trish said as she grabbed 5 pieces of bacon and a pancake.

"Yeah Ally, You are the bestest friend ever," Dez said as he grabbed 2 pancakes and 3 pieces of bacon.

Austin came down and thanked me for making breakfast then grabbed 10 pancakes, leaving 4 left.

At around 12:00 I started heading home. Austin offered to drive me home but I turned him down on his offer. I had a lot of thinking to do. Lucky for me I have a doctor's appointment scheduled for tuesday so if anything bad happened then my doctor would know.

**Guys I am so sorry I have not been updating in forever but I have been busy with projects, NJHS, homework, Tae-kwon-do, Poms, German school, Orchestra, Birthdays, and so much more. So here is your update and sorry I didn't go that into detail, I couldn't write that scene to my expectations, so I just skipped it. So review and favorite my story! I'll try to update more often now that summer is so close!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm really sorryi havnt been updating I have been away for my laptop for so long and right now im in arizona With my grandma so ill try to write on here but i will still be taking requests for stories... I am going to be writing oneshots off of my ipod music. I got the idea from another author. Also...**

**I'mm looking for a co-author for this story because it is really hard to write intimate scenes. So if u r interested then PM me about it.**

**BYE!**


End file.
